


An angel's heaven

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Faked Suicide, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Crush, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, UNDERFELL'S SHITTY LAW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The third-born child of the King and Queen’s second litter has been given to Edge and Sci Consolas for raising. They currently reside in Mt. Nacal.”</p><p>…there.<br/>-<br/>http://tazannathewolf.deviantart.com/art/Sing-Silver-Bells-633735053</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angel stood in the dark hallway, breath caught in his throat as he felt still-warm blood dip now his arm from his shoulder. He bit his lip as he slowly started to walk forward, knee locking up every time his left leg was set down, burning every time it was lifted up. The stinging of gravel stung his side. Every step felt like hell to him.

He was used to the pain, though. At least once every week his siblings would beat him. Take their flame or spear attacks across his body. Use blue attacks to drag him across the ground then orange ones to scar him more while his body tried to stand.

Not to mention the names all people called him. God, the names.

“Confused.”

“Queer.”

“Homosexual.”

“Stupid.”

“Insane.”

“Feminine.”

“Scaredy-cat.”

“Quiet.”

“Mute.”

A bisexual, non-binary, shy, quiet, heir to the Memorii throne. He was no part of the Memorii. Not in his family’s eyes, or in his.

One rule of Mt. Ossa: The weakest of the litter is to be given to another family to raise. Why he wasn’t given to someone else to raise he’d never know. But there was always one person that had interested him.

Edge Consolas.

The brother of the Great General Thorn Consolas. His youngest sister, unnamed when given, had been given to him and his husband.

Yes, husband.

He was told stories from his father about Edge. He’d left Mt. Ossa after faking a suicide, he’d faked it because he was gay, because he was weak, because he was in love with someone from a different mountain. After Thorn threw his ‘corpse’ out of the house to rot, Edge has simply teleported to his boyfriend’s mountain.

They were madly in love when they found Tempus at their doorstep. They got engaged after his sister was given to them. Maybe just maybe… they’d take him into their family. Edge was from Mt. Ossa he knew what it was like.

And threw to Hall of Hell, Angel had made it into the family room. Fireplace against the wall, bookshelf next to it, a table against another wall. His mother’s rocking-chair close to the fireplace. He couldn’t help but just savor the last moments he’d ever see this room.

Finally, he made his way to the bookshelf. The bookshelf that kept records of who had given children to who. Where they were. Who they were. Opening the leather gold-tinted book, he just looked through the pages. Looking to find the date October 17, 2009.

Scrolling… scanning for anyplace the half-filled book might have put the date. Anyplace outside the borders of Mt. Ossa… anyplace to get away from the pain he’d suffered here. Then he came across the name.

“The third-born child of the King and Queen’s second litter has been given to Edge Consolas and Sci Asterre for raising. They currently reside in Mt. Nacal.”

…there.


	2. Flowers

Angel felt like he was about to die. He knew his wounds were infected. Normally, the trip to Nacal by foot was about a two hour’s journey. Wounded, it seemed like days. The boulders didn’t help him either. Until he saw the mountain.

A single large hole on the side of the face, an icy-blue glow that came from that hole made itself known as Nacal. Angel sighed, climbing up the last cliff-face in his torn clothes. Thinking of his clothes made him think of the life he was leaving behind.

_Why my mother’s name Tattered and my brother’s Torn?_

He gasped as he collapsed once he entered the mountain. He could probably just roll into the glow. He would probably die from the fall.

Then he remembered Nacal wasn’t like Ossa at all.

He shakily stood, looking into the steep fall downward. Purple flowers and white feathers covered the ground, they clumped where the hole would land him.

Taking a gasp of air, and crossing his heart, he let himself fall downward. The gravity blew his fur upward, but this time it felt nice. All other times his fur flew from his siblings flying him through the air in their magic.

Seconds later, he felt the tickles of the feathers on the skin and fur that exposed through his clothes. He let out the breath he was holding. As he sat up, the flowers jingled. Angel smiled to himself.

_I now have a new favorite flower…_

He slowly stood again, putting one hand against a wall of a tunnel or passageway, it lead on, into darkness. Holding his breath again, he took a slow step forward.

He heard another faint jingle, he opened his eyes and let out his breath. His booted foot had hit one of the purple flowers, the flower was glowing.

Angel sighed in relief, going on faster knowing the flowers would lit his path. Soon, the tunnel’s flowers stopped, his boots crushed snow in the new darkness. Slowly turning, he grabbed two of the flowers from the ground, they came up easily, being replaced with two tiny bulbs of a new flower that would grow.

He softly blew on the soft flowers, they lit up again. The snowy part of the tunnel soon let out, into a forest. The same flowers littered the forest. It as bright again, but Angel kept his flowers.

They made him feel safe now.

He walked through the small slightly-dark forest, a sign greeted him as he reached a town.

_‘Welcome to Colwind.’ Colwind, huh? Okay…_

Angel held his flowers close to his chest going forward. The shops and homes became more common. One shop had a worker in it that acknowledged him.

“Hello, good sir.” The man greeted him. Angel turned to look at him, coming closer to his open-shop, “I don’t believe I’ve seen you in Colwind before. Are you from the Capital?”

“U-um, no… No, I’m actually from Ossa…”

“Ossa? Then why are you here, kid? That journey shouldn’t be made with someone of your age.”

“I… I’m fourteen, sir. U-um, actually, I-I’m looking for the residence of… Sci Asterre and Edge Consolas?”

The man blinked in surprise. “I don’t believe Edge is expecting a guest… who are you, son? What’s your name?”

Angel gulped…. “My name is Angel Memorii…”

“The prince of Ossa?” The man gasped, “You really must have meant that journey then.”

“Yes’ir.”

“The Consolas’ live on Fallenhollie Street, 213. Last house on the path, you can’t miss it.”

“Thank you, sir…” Angel turned to leave.

“Also, prince…”

“Just Angel is fine…”

The man cleared his throat, “Right, sorry, Angel, would you like some warmer clothes?”

“I… I don’t have money…”

“On the house, sir.”

Angel blinked, “U-um… no, I’m warm enough. Uh… Ossa’s probably the coldest mountain in the range. I-I know my clothes have a lot of tears but… my skin is too used to cold to feel it….”

“You’ve also been abused, sir?”

“Excuse me?”

“I haven’t personally, but I know Edge has, and he was from Ossa as well.”

Angel sighed, “Y… yes’ir, by my siblings, too. It’s uh… been nice talking to you, sir, but I’d really like to meet Edge and Sci before night rolls around…” He turned to walk again.

“Also sir,” the man said again. Angel was already a few steps away, but he still turned to him, “Those are Sci’s favorite flowers.”

“What are they called?”

“Fever Ivy. They make a very nice spice to baked goods, as well as jingle and glow.”

Angel nodded, smiling to the man, continuing on his way.

…

The home numbered 213 was in front of him, a wooden awning was over the door. The awning and roof covered in snow. From the outside, it looked like a two-story house.

Angel sighed, crossing his heart again, and stepped up the two steps in front of the door. Hesitating for a moment and tightening the grip on his flowers, he knocked on the door. In a few moments the door opened, inside it, stood a white-furred boy with brown freckles dusting his cheeks and brown tufts on his ears, he wore a long sleeved lilac-colored shirt and loose gray pants.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Um… hi… is this the residence of Sci and Edge Consolas?”

“Yeah?” The young boy tilted his head.

From somewhere inside the house, Edge came half-way around a corner. “Who is it, Temp-” Edge paused, his eyes widening. He came closer to the door, softly pushing the young boy away. “Angel? Why are you here?”

“U-um… You see… uh…” How could he explain it?

Edge smiled, “Come in, kid.”

Angel smiled back, stepping inside the house and shuttering for a moment at the warmth. Edge closed the door, “You were kicked out, huh?”

“Uh… no… not exactly…”

“Hmm? You can always tell me, Angel. I understand you.”

Angel sighed, “I just… couldn’t take it…”

Edge stepped closer to him, his gaze softening as he put a hand on the prince’s shoulder. He lowered his voice, “The abuse got to you?”

Angel frowned again, nodding, staring at his feet.

“And you were wondering if we’d take you in since we have your sister?”

“If you’ll take me, that is…”

“Of course we’ll take you,” Edge pulled him into a hug, “You’re always welcome with us.”

Angel pressed himself against the taller man, burying his face in his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Tears of joy teased the tips of his eyes.

“Thank you…. Thank you so much…”

“Oh, and Angel?”

Angel pulled out of loving hug to look up at him. “Yes’ir?”

“Let Tempus show you to the kitchen to put those flowers in some water.”

The freckled young boy, waved at him from around Edge.

“Y-yes’ir, of course, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

The kitchen of the house was small and cozy, and just around the corner Edge had come out from. Still, the young Tempus was holding his dry and cold hand. His small, fuzzy, warm hand felt nice.

Tempus looked back at him in the doorway. “How old are you?”

“Me? I’m fourteen. How old are you?”

Tempus glanced away, “Three years younger,” he glanced back up at him, leading him more into the kitchen. “So, are you a prince? Dad said that Angel, Torn, Viktors, and Sabril Memorii were royalty in Ossa.”

“O-oh… um, yes. I was a prince.”

“Why aren’t you now?”

“Because I was only a part of the Memorii family when I was born.”

“What? Why?” Tempus looked up at him again with his big green eyes.

Angel suddenly became aware of the two other people in the kitchen. He looked over to Sci, who was leaning on one of the counters near the microwave, staring back at him.

“U-um… I…” Angel was at a loss for words again. Tempus let go of his hand, looking up at Sci.

“Baba, this is Prince Angel Memorii! Dad said he’s gonna say with us, and he also sent us in here to put his flowers in some water.”

Sci blinked, “Okay?” Sci then proceeded to turn and open the microwave, pressing a button and grabbing a bowl out of it. He then went over to the circular table that was in the center of the room and set the bowl on it next to the black-furred little girl that had pieces of paper and crayons on it. He turned again and got a spoon and straw out of a drawer, and a paper towel from a roll, and put them both next to the bowl. The girl was staring at Angel the entire time.

Out of a cabinet above the counter, Sci grabbed a small white-ish cup, and put some water in it from the sink, setting it in the center of the table.

“You can put your flowers in that.” Sci told him, smiling, and taking a seat beside the young girl. Angel walked slowly to the table, and slowly put his two flowers in the cup.

“Th-thank you, sir…”

Sci smiled wider, “You can just call me Sci.”

Angel blinked, “S-sorry… force of habit…”

The young girl looked at Sci, whispering just loud enough so he could hear, “Baba, who’s this? Who’s Angel?”

Sci let out a small snort of laughter. Glancing at Angel, “Come introduce yourself, you have nothing to be scared of.”

Angel gulped, slowly making his way around the table, to the other side of the girl.

“I… I’m Angel. I came from Ossa…” Angel stuck out his hand for her to shake.

“Ossa?”

“U-um… the place where Edge came from… and the place that has those princes?”

“Oh…” She looked down for a moment, then perked up, “I’m Wyvern! And I’m sick! And my throat hurts!” She grabbed his pale-gray hand, softly shaking it before going back to her coloring. Her purple eyes sparkled.

Angel looked up at Sci again, tilting his head. Wyvern had moved her bowl in front of her so she could eat, Sci took one of her crayons and wrote a note to Angel, slipping it over to him.

_“Et est soror tua. Perky in Ossian, ius?”_

Angel snorted in laughter, “Yeah…” He looked up at Sci again, “Num etiam illa, Ossa memini?”

Tempus sat in a seat across from her, “Wyvern’s never been to Ossa, and she has nothing to do with it!”

Angel blinked, eyes widening. He didn’t expect Tempus to understand him.

“E-et non potest… intelligere L-Latin?”

“Fluent in French and Latin,” Sci answered him, “That’s why I wrote to you. He can understand, not read or write it… yet.”

“ _Sed?!_ ”

“Yet!” Tempus repeated, “Dad said he’s gonna teach me, right Baba?”

"Of course, Marshmallow."

“I wanna learn Latin!” Wyvern announced.

Sci giggled at both of them, “I’m sure he’ll teach you some time. If he doesn’t, I’m sure Angel will.”

“Quid…?” Angel had long forgotten English in his nerves, “Deo non placent, qui modo nimis pressura!”

Sci winked at him, “I believe in you.”

Angel sighed, smiling, “...quod suus unum personam in mundo...”


End file.
